Doing Great Things
by Monkeystarz
Summary: “You’re meant to do great things, Hermione Jane Granger.” He looked at her, "Starting with you?" She asked.H/H One-shot


**A/N: I have to, just have to, write another one shot. Do I have a clue what it is about? No.**

**Do I even know whom im typing about?**

**Well der, who do I always write about? No biggee though. That's where my best inspirations come from: nothing.**

**But I can tell u this chapter is dedicated to Only Secret, and Bakaneko, and anyone else who has ever reviewed to my stories : ) I seriously love you guys.**

**Moving on to an unknown title at the moment.**

**Unknown title has been changed to a known title.**

**This is rather…. Suggestive, that's my warning!**

**Title: Doing Great Things o.O'**

Hairbrushes are the work of the devil. They're worst then the dentist (sorry mom and dad), worse than a rotten peanut, worst than an overly cooked pumpkin pie, worse than Harry's pathetic attempt at beating Ron at wizards chess, and even worse than the boys endless quidditch babble.

Plain evil.

I won't go so far as to say that they were worst then Malfoy.

Sighing, I stared in to the mirror looking at my reflection. A girl with dark eyes, bushy afro-type hair, and pale skin stared back.

"Pull on suspenders and call me Erkle", I mumbled out loud.

I tugged harder on the comb that was clinging to my uselessly bushy brown mess that happened to sit upon my head. Wincing, I decided perhaps if I just simply pulled the brush out, it would be less painful.

Big mistake.

With a sickening sound the brush snapped, and I moaned.

"What is that? The 5th one this week 'Mione?" an amused Lavender giggled behind me, I turned around and made a pleading look that would make any two year old proud.

"Well then I suppose I _could_ help. Ffor goodness sake 'Mione you're a witch! All you have to do is say a simple spell and all the tangles and knots in this unruly mop on your head, which you call hair, would be gone."

I tried to pay attention, but I was too busy plowing my nails in to my palms.

Talk about pain.

"There!" she yanked and I screamed a scream that woke all who had been asleep, up to a hurried jolt.

Amongst them was Harry Potter, who at the time had been taking a nap in his potions book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He lazily adjusted his glasses and looked up wondering who had screamed.

Then another scream came right after it, only in a different voice.

He listened carefully as a voice that sounded like Lavenders was screeching something about only trying to help.

Harry waited a few minutes, then he felt a tingling sensation, like someone was doing magic, looking up quickly he heard another scream

This one came from Hermione.

Then Lavender screamed, something about how purple was so trendy these days.

Weird conversations girls seem to have.

Purple? When was purple trendy? Blue was all the rage anyway and what could possibly be so wrong to render a response such as a screaming Hermione?

Weird. Girls were weird. That wasn't exactly a scientific discovery, but a very important one to Harry.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"LAVENDER! HOW COULD YOU! PURPLE! LET ME MESS WITH MY OWN HAIR!"

Timidly Lavender smiled, "Well it looks very…eggplanty…"

"Well that's great! Why don't I turn yours blue? I'll call you a blueberry then! Then maybe you'll turn into a balloon and float away like that girl in Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory? Hmm? Would you like that?"

"A balloon! But then I'd be fat!"

"Your hopeless! Just turn it back."

Silence.

'Oh crap.'

'I knew it.'

"I don't know how."

'WHY ME!'

I decided now was the time to turn and run as fast as my feet could take me, but first, I would grab a shawl.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was in the process of picking up his books, and thinking about a certain bushy haired girl, as said now purple headed friend fled down the stairs and out of the common room.

'Well that was interesting.

Time to follow!'

So he did, he followed her like a hawk.

Until she reached the room of requirement, then he saw her go in.

'Great.'

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She collapsed into a chair and sighed.

The door opened slowly.

"Hermione?"

'Harry!' She said in her head. Checking to see if the shawl was securely over her head she nonchalantly turned and smiled at him.

His knees went weak, and he smiled at her.

Her knees went weak and she clung to the coach.

"What's wrong? I saw you running like there was a fire"

"Well…"

"Was there?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Everything."

Harry sat himself down and situated himself to where he could look at her.

"Do explain."

"Well my eyes. My hair, teeth, hair, nose, skin tone, brain, left leg, my knees, my ambitions, my goals, my dreams, my heart, my soul, my crush, my ability to do anything not academically related, and so on."

"Rather long list."

"Wasn't even half way done, but a girl has to breathe."

"Well you should have saved your breath, more than 100 percent of what you said was wrong."

"Well 1. There really isn't anything besides certain test scores that are over 100 percent, and B. your right it's all wrong! Everything's wrong with me!"

"I meant, your list is mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken."

"You are."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, your eyes are lovely."

"I suppose that requires a thank you."

"It does in the law of etiquette."

"Anyway."

"Your hairs fine time's 2, you said it twice."

"In order to get my point across, and your wrong."

"Im not its fine! Sure it's a bit fuzzy but I think its .. well." He blushed, "Rather cute."

Hermione immediately joined him in a blushing state, while removing her shawl.

"Thirdly your- YOUR HAIR IS PURPLE!"

"Told you, you were wrong."

"Well I meant your regular hair as in how it normally is…I suppose Lavender did it on accident?"

"Correct."

He gazed at her for a second and continued.

"Your nose and teeth are great."

She rolled her eyes.

"As are the rest of your body parts, especially your legs." He turned red again "Did I say that out load?"

She blushed, "Fortunately."

"With a 'un' in front of that."

"Continue."

"I shall."

"Your mind is amazing."

"Well actually it's just like any other mind, I just happen to use mine."

"Right you are!" He smiled a knee-weakening smile and went on.

"And, Hermione Granger, you have wonderful dreams, goals, and/or ambitions that will be met one day."

"How do you know?"

He stared into her 'Lovely eyes' for a moment before responding. "You're meant to do great things, Hermione Jane Granger."

Her eyes were wide, he said it in such a sentimental tone, that she well couldn't comprehend what it meant.

"Great things, do you hear me?"

She dumbly nodded her head, while thinking 'Starting with you?'

Unfortunately that string of thinking turned into words.

He blinked for a moment then realization dawned on him, and he turned tomato red.

Horrified, Hermione stood up to run some more but as she was about to take off Harry grasped her hand.

And pulled her under him.

We now exit, on a very compromising scene.

**A/N: Hoped u liked it!**

**R/R porfavor!**

**Gracias mi amigos!**


End file.
